Forbidden Love
by PhantomFem
Summary: Jasmine is a teenager who is caught in the shadows of her older brother, although she is pretty in her own right she doesn't realize it. No boy has ever noticed her the only guy who pays her any attention is her older brother Chris, although this attention is most likely brotherly love she finds herself falling for him. Unfortunately that someone is her older brother.


Chapter 1 : The Stalker

I was never the pretty one, never the one that anyone dared to call beautiful or even bother to look at. I was just chris's kid sister the one that no one really took seriously the one that no one bothered to know. I remember this one time in eighth grade this really pretty girl walked up to me. She sparked a conversation with me, made me feel like for the first time someone was remotely interested in what i had to say. We get to talking and i realized she was in the same class as me, we had a project due so we decided to become partners. I learned that her name was Britney.

"Hey we should get together after school", she offered," you know to work on this project."

She seemed way too eager but it didnt phase me because i was equally excited myself someone actually wanted to hang out with me.

"Sure!", i said enthusiastically," come on over i live..."

"Oh i know where you live", she countered i saw a hint of eagerness in her eyes again i ignored it, "i mean i've seen you outside a couple of times nothing wierd or anything. So i'll meet you there afterschool at six cant wait to see..., i mean to get this project done."

"yeah of course, duh...i mean i guess i am outside all the time.." I knew for sure i was never caught dead outside i was already too dark as it was i didnt want the god damn sun making me any darker. "i'll see you later"

I rushed to get home i had never had company over before i had to get ready i wasn't sure if i was supposed to make snacks or not i just wanted to get there.

as soon i got home i forced the door open and immediately saw my big brother.

"ugh chris don't you have something better to do then to be at home i have a friend coming over, and it would be nice if you werent around." I mean i wasnt trying to be mean to him or anything its just he was so damn goodlooking and athletic and smart and funny and had these light brown eyes that changed colors. He was so distracting to every girl in town.. including me. Ugh back to reality jasmine this is your brother.

"Woah" he chuckled " i didnt know it was a crime to be in my own home plus i have a test tommorow i thought i should skip the party scene tonight, i need to study."

"well could you stay out the way its almost six and she should be over here around then."

"sure sis i'll stay out your way" he said while he squeezed my cheeks and rubbed his fist against my head. "how can i resist that cute little frown of yours ha", the doorbell rang.

"ugh just go!"

"fine i'll be in my room" he stated, "whos coming here to see you anyway?" he asked

"Ugh her name is Britney now go!"

With that he jogged up the stairs chuckling to himself

I went to go answer the door, i was a little taken aback by what i saw behind it, she had on this short romper, she left nothing to the imagination. her breasts were pushed up so far they were almost touching her chin. And i can see the traces of her ass peeking out from under the romper. She looked like she was trying to impress someone not work on a school project. But still i was happy to see her.

"hey britney.. you changed your outfit.. uh you look nice? come on in!"

" ha thanks, gahh it looks so much better then i imagined, aaah and it smells so delightful i can tell he's, i mean your parents keep this place nice."

"yeah they do i guess, go head up to my room its the second door on the left, i'm about to get some snacks."

"you have a brother right?" she said with a gleam in her eye.

"yeah he lives all the way on the opposite side of hall don't worry he won't bother us "

"oh ok"

i heard her trudge up the stairs and not five minutes later i heard my brother yelling at the top of his lungs

"Get the fuck away from me! You crazy bitch!"

I raced up the stairs to find britney trying to straddle my brother on top of his bed.

"britney what the fuck are you doing, get the fuck off of him" I was furious, part of me was mad because i had got tricked once again, and part of me was mad because she had her crazy hands on my brother. But there was this third feeling that i refused to acknowledge although that part is the one that was influencing my behavior the most.

I ran to his bed and pushed her off of him, i started to slap her in her face pull out all her fake ass hair.

"OK OK Jasmine its ok just stop she gets the point" chris screamed

"Get the fuck out britney don't you ever talk to me or my brother again!"

"Fine you black ass bitch, i cant believe you really thought i'd hang out with you" she scowled.

I heard her run downstairs, and slam the front door.

This was too much i was this close to having a friends, i couldnt hold it any longer my tears streamed out of me like a waterfall.

"Oh Jasmine please i hate when you cry" chris said as he started to wrap his arms around me. "She's just a stupid crazy girl you are one of the most beautiful girl's i've ever laid eyes on. I'm not just saying that cause your my sister i've seen how boys look at you, annd your only fourteen. Your smart your funny, your not loud like all the other girls. You don't even need weave you have the most luxorious hair girls are jealous of you. Their jealous of your smile, your eyes, your clothes, your family, your beautiful jas."

i fell in love with him right at that moment.

"thanks C you always know just what to say"

That right there is when i realized that no matter what, the only reason people got close to me was to get to my brother.


End file.
